How the Turntables
by fly-honey-from-the-track-team
Summary: Kaname is feeling a bit overwhelmed with all that's going on around him. While resting, a little vampire girl walks up to him to talk, but this is no ordinary vampire child.


_Note: this was written on my phone_

xxx

Kaname had wanted fresh air, space to breath. What with the vampire council breathing down his neck, the hunters association keeping his kind in a tighter leash, Rido making his move from the shadows, and Yuuki's memories soon to break, poor Kaname was almost at his wits end. He might be the all-powerful progenitor of vampires and had lived far longer than most vampires alive to date, but his body was still that of an eighteen year old boy. Even for him, keeping up with everything was starting to weigh down on him, even with Takuma and the headmasters help and encouraging words.

All these situations rapidly coming down on him, had driven Kaname to this spot, in the middle of town, sitting on a bench located in front of a water fountain with his eyes closed and head leaned back. It was nearing sundown, the skies were painted in an orange hue with purples and blues slowly creeping in, yellow street lights glowing and townsfolk were walking about.

If he thought about it later, he's chalk it up to being tired, but at that moment, perhaps because her aura felt familiar and her scent was calming, Kaname hadn't felt the near-pureblood vampire until said vampire was standing in front of him staring at him with wide lavender, almost grey, eyes.

Both vampires stared into each other's eyes. Kaname's red-wine colored ones with the others lavender ones. It wasn't until the other vampire broke into a smile that Kaname finally registered that, yes, this tiny little girl was a vampire, almost a pureblood, given by her aura, but something was off about her, about her aura.

She was no more than three and a half feet tall, and if her peculiar aura hadn't raised any flags in Kaname's mind, her physical appearance would have done it for she was almost an exact replica of Yuki when she was that age the only difference being this little girl's eyes, for if Kaname had given himself a moment to think about him, he'd have noticed that the child's eyes reassembled those of one very irritating level D.

"Hello." The child was the first to break the silence.

"Good evening." The child seemed harmless enough, and even if she wasn't, Kaname knew it wouldn't be i an issue. "Who might you be?"

But the child simply giggles. "May I join you?"

"By all means." Kaname scooted over to give the little girl room to sit. Had it been anyone else, he'd probably be on high alert, but he couldn't sense on ounce of malice from the child, only comfort.

"It's Dad's birthday today," the girl started as she swung her legs, "Mom's making him a feast and invited all our friends."

"And who might they be?" Kaname was curious now. He'd only just realised that he'd never seen this child before, and, if it was indeed her father's birthday and there was a party in his honor, why hadn't he, or any of the other vampires at the academy for that matter, heard anything about it, not that Kaname minded.

"Oh," the girl giggled, "you probably don't know them.

"I see."

"My brothers and I are looking for a bakery around here that sells Dad's most favorite cake. No other place makes it like they do here."

Kaname couldn't help but smile, and it wasn't a fake political-smile either. It was a genuine smile. This child…

"Ne ne. Did you know? Mom and Dad used to hate each other when they were younger.

"I bet if someone told their younger selves that they'd end up being embarrassingly in love, Mom would have shot the person in the face and Dad would have pulverized them."

"It's that so?" As strange as it was, Kaname found himself listening attentively to the child's every word. "How did they go from hating each other to being in love?"

The little girl giggled again, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"They'd always fight, but Dad was always the stronger of the two, even if Mom won't admit it. Their encounters always ended with Dad on the upper hand; even when it looked like Mom had the advantage, Dad always won.

But, one time, Dad was feeling really tired when he ran into Mom. Mom, being Mom, attacked him and finally had the upper hand, for reals this time.

And when Mom had Dad pinned against the tree, gun digging into Dad's jaw, Mom said something embarrassing."

"What did she say?"

"She? Oh, right. Mom said 'how the turntables' instead of 'how the tables turn' and to this day, Dad still teases Mom about it. Dad says that after that moment, when he saw Mom's face changing different shades of red, things just clicked into place for him. And we'll, Dad always gets what Dad wants even if Mom says no. "

Kaname briefly wondered how these two individuals went from pointing guns at each other to having children before his senses picked up four vampire auras, similar to the child's, approaching them from all directions.

"Haru!"

"Haruka!"

"Haru-chan!"

"Haru-onee-chan!"

Four handsome guys appeared from the crowd. They each had different expressions in their face, from relief to anger.

"Onii-sama!" The child, whom Kaname now knew to be Haruka, hopped off the bench as the four guys gathered in front of Kaname.

Kaname quickly scanned the vampire in front of him. One had dark brown hair, almost black, with red eyes darker than his, yet strangely similar, but he decided not to dwell too much on that. Two, he could tell, were twins, although one has bright, grey, almost white, hair and red eyes while the other had chestnut brown hair with one lavender and one crimson eye. The last one would almost look like a younger version of his uncle if not for his lavender eyes.

Like Haruka, they all had that strange aura. Almost pureblood but not quite. These children were certainly above level B's, but not reaching pureblood status. They intrigued him, but there was no time to dwell on it for almost as soon as Haruka had shouted onii-sama, the twin with grey hair dropped to his knees and pulled the little girl to his chest.

"Haruka, I told you to not wander around." The guy with almost black hair spoke. The air about him and the way he spoke told Kaname that he was the oldest. "I knew you were too young to join us. And you even went and bothered Kaname-sama. Dad is going to be pissed, and guess who's going to get scolded?"

At the mention of his name, Kaname was perplexed. He'd never seen any of these gentlemen in his life. Just who were they?

"And you made Daisuke cry."

"I'm not crying," the twin with grey hair, Daisuke, mumbled from Haruka's shoulder.

"Please excuse us, Kaname-sama. We must be going." It felt a bit strange to see the child that looked just like Rido bow respectfully to him.

"Sorry if our little sister caused you trouble," the twin with brown hair added.

"Please. Don't worry yourselves. She was a delight. Besides, she told me a beautiful story."

"Did she now?" Kaname couldn't help but noticed that the brother with almost black hair looked a bit apprehensive as he said this. "In any case, we must be going now. Haruka, Daisuke, Chiaki, Subaru. Let us go."

"Yes, Shougo." Diligently, all siblings followed their brother leaving Kaname to wonder just what exactly had taken place.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew those kids. Haruka, Subaru, Chiaki, Daisuke, and Shougo.

He didn't dwell on it much. He had thought that he knew all vampires, at least those within close proximity to the academy, but he had obviously thought wrong. Besides, there was not an ounce of ill intention in those kids, just worry and relief at having found their little sister.

…

Even though he couldn't quite grasp what had happened earlier with the five strange kids, he felt like his mind has been cleared.

He was on his way to the moon dorm when he realized, a bit too late mind you, that a blood starved Kiryuu was behind him.

Had those kids really been taking that much of his focus?

He felt himself being painfully pushed against a tree, one clawed hand digging into his neck, the other holding a gun to his jaw.

He could have easily pushed Zero away, but his mind had yet to register that he was in danger. Instead, he stood there with Kiryuu's illuminated red eyes bearing down at him and the others ragged breath hitting his lips.

There was a look of satisfaction in the hunter's eyes, if his triumphant smirk was anything to go by.

Finally, things registered into Kaname's mind and add he made a grasp for Zero's arms the hunger spoke.

"How the turntables, Kuran."

And then, everything stood still. Or at least that's how it felt to the two vampires.

Kaname stared at Zero with wide eyes and watched as the red slowly disappeared from the hunter's eyes and went to his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He saw in slow motion as the words sank in of Zero, his eyebrows knitting and lips slightly pouting as embarrassment settled in.

"Turntables? Honestly, Zero?"

"Shut up, Kaname!" It might have been from the embarrassment, but if Zero noticed the sudden first name basis, he didn't comment.

"You literally had the upper hand and you come up with turntables?"

"Oh my god! Shut up!"

And Kaname realized who those five siblings were and even if it took him a hundred years, by god he was going to meet them again and first of all ground them because even for him time-travel was dangerous, not to mention they could alter history, but also thank them for leading him on the path to seeing that side of Zero.


End file.
